buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Lord
"Dragon Lord" (ドラゴンロード Doragonrōdo) is an attribute given to cards featuring a dragon(s). Playstyle Dragon Lords focus on controlling one very powerful size 3 monster through the entire game to overwhelm the opponent. Because their size 3 monsters have very high Lifelink numbers they have many ways to prevent their monsters from being defeated and/or replace them with even stronger versions. The size 1 and 2 monsters in this attribute, instead of being used for attacking, are used as support "pseudo-spells" with effects that activate by discarding themselves when the player controls a size 3 monster, while the size 0 monsters act as "back ups" to help the size 3 monster take down threats. List of Sets with Dragon Lord Cards *Booster Set 2: Cyber Ninja Squad *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E *D Booster Set 2: Roar! Invincible Dragon!! *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Special Series 4: X Duel Chest *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X Booster Set Alternative 4: New World Chaos *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *S Booster Set 7: Perfected Time Ruler *Extra Booster 1: Immortal Entities *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack *X Trial Deck 3: Thunderous Warlords Alliance *X Ultimate Booster 1: Buddy Quest ～Adventurer VS Demon Lord～ (JP) List of Dragon Lord Cards Ancient World Spells *Deluge of Life *Dragonverse Monsters Size 0 *Blizzard Left Bruder *Burning Right Bruder *Island Dragon of the Origin, Little Land Mu *Lightning Tail Bruder *Poison Dragon Emperor, Misty Envy Size 1 *Blowout Emperor, Las Volganon *Demonic Fairy Dragon, Sorciere *Flame Fairy Dragon, Tialvette *Fortune Dragon, Forbolka *Ice Fairy Dragon, Garbolette *Wind Fairy Dragon, Sufa Size 2 *Blade Dragon Emperor, Vorpal Spartar *Deity Against All, Gargantua Dragon "Eisenwaechter" *Emerald Dragon Emperor, Jedaflight *Flame Dragon Emperor, Magmanova *Flame Strike Deity, Agosbruch *Guardian Dragon Emperor, Amuray *Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *Ice Prison Emperor, Cocytus Greed *Phantom Dragon Emperor, Lucus Vision *Rage Thirst Emperor, Grand Wilderness *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fiellder *Revolution Dragon, Evolution *Rock Dragon Emperor, Vragos *Seek Dragon Emperor, Azludea *Shimmer Energy Dragon, Aurora *Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado *Wicked Dragon of Fabrication, Demonica Size 3 *Arc Deity Dragon Lord, Duel Sieger *Armorider Dragon Emperor, Suvarious *CHAOS Ravarager *CHAOS Valvaros *Destruction Arc Duke, Gatastol *Destruction Dragon Emperor, Gatastol *Dimensional Demonic Dragon, Ladis the Tyrant *Dragon Protector of the Celestial Gate, Luminalion *Duel Sieger, "Centurion" *Duel Sieger "SD" *Duel Sieger "Spartand" *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer" *Duel Sieger "Tempest Enforcer Re:B" *Ghoul Dragon Emperor, Adil Diablos *Guardian Dragon of the Deity Gate, Fulham Sasterader *Ladis the CHAOS *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Martial Arts Imperial Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger *Pinnacle of Martial Arts, Duel Sieger "God Eclipse" *Ring Dragon Emperor, Rust Igliha *Space Dragon Emperor, Galiazond Impact Monsters Size 3 *Duel Sieger, "Sieger Turbulence!" *Fake Lord, Riddle Phantom *Ladis the Tyrant, "Golden Dragon Eyes" Dual Cards Monsters Size 3 *Archbishop, Genma (Ancient/Dungeon) *CHAOS Adil Diablos (Dragon/Ancient) *Martial Arts Demon Lord, Duel Sieger (Dungeon/Ancient) *Transcend Dragon Emperor, Ewigkeit (Star Dragon/Ancient) *Transcend Star Dragon Emperor, Ewigkeit (Star Dragon/Ancient) List of Support Cards Spells *Dragon Outlaw *Dragonlution *Loyal Dragons and Courage *Overpowering Arc Dragons *Makings of a Great Dragon Monsters Size 3 *Duel Sieger, "Centurion" *Martial Arts Dragon Emperor, Duel Sieger Impact Monsters Size 3 *Duel Sieger, "Sieger Turbulence!" Trivia *So far, all Hundred Demons that also have this attribute are named after the Seven Deadly Sins. Category:Ancient World